


Acording to plan

by Gajeels_Baby



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Mommy!Lucy, Nalu - Freeform, Nalu Love Fest, Pregnancy, Smut, daddy!Natsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gajeels_Baby/pseuds/Gajeels_Baby





	1. Chapter 1

Natsu's POV 

"Hey Luce meet me out by Magnolia fountain at 7 o'clock I have a surprise for you, and don't eat any dinner." I told Lucy as I gave her a quick kiss on the lips and headed outside with Happy to get everything set up for tonight's surprise.  
"Hey Natsu what are you doing all this for?" My little blue friend asked me.  
"You'll see soon." I replied with a smile.

Lucy's POV 

"Hey Lulu what's up?" Levy asked as she walked over to me hand in hand with Gajeel and sat down across from me.  
"Huh. Oh nothing really just thinking about things." I replied.  
"Hey bunny girl, what's going on with flamebrain lately?" Gajeel asked me using that ridiculous nickname he gave me.  
"I too actually want to know, but it seems he's been working hard for the past few days for something, that I don't want to intervene." I replied with a sigh.  
"Aww you two make such a cute couple." Levy said giggling then hugged Gajeel's arm making him blush.  
'There the cutest couple ever.' I thought and mentally squealed.  
"Well I better go home and get ready for tonight." I said seeing as it was 5:30 now, that gave me an hour to get ready and 30 minutes to get to Magnolia fountain.

Natsu's POV 

I was at my house gathering up the last little bit of things I was going to need for tonight's surprise for Lucy.  
"Happy have you seen my dress shirt and pants anywhere!" I called out to him.  
"There on the couch Natsu!" He hollered at me from the kitchen.  
"Oh okay thanks buddy!" I replied going to get my clothes and putting them on. Yup tonight hopefully everything goes according to plan.  
Then I went back to the fountain with my supplies in my arms to finish everything up. Thank god I had help from Erza and Gray or I would have messed something up.

Lucy's POV 

I was just finishing up doing my hair with the help of Wendy and Carla. I adopted Wendy about eleven months ago and she just got in the groove of calling me mum or mommy, and when I started dating Natsu nine months ago she started calling him dad or daddy, it was so cute almost like we were a real family. Family. I hope to have a nice one with Natsu someday.  
"Wow mum you look so pretty tonight, are you and daddy going out tonight?" She questioned.   
"Yup he said tonight is a surprise date." I explained.  
"That's so romantic." She said sitting on my bed.  
"Okay I have to go I'll be back I don't know when but I want you in bed by 10:30 okay." I said kissing the top of her head.  
"Okay have fun mommy!" She smiled as she watched me leave.

Natsu's POV 

"Ugh where is she? She should have been here thirty seconds ago." I said to myself nervous as hell.  
Then I heard the sound of heals clicking against cement, I turned around and saw Lucy all dolled up and looking like an angel in a beautiful yellow dress.  
"Natsu." She said blushing as she noticed I was staring at her.  
"Hey Luce. You look gorgeous." I kissed her lips and led her to a table filled with fancy food that Happy cooked today for us. I pulled out her chair for her, then pushed it in. I sat in the seat right across from her then we started eating the perfectly cooked steak.  
"Mmm this is soo good I feel kinda guilty now for having such an extravagant dinner while Wendy gets stuck with hotdogs." Lucy said.  
"We'll take her out next time I promise." I reassured her and she smiled.  
"That sounds lovely Natsu." she said as I picked up her hand and kissed it making her blush.

Lucy's POV 

'Aww he's such a gentleman when he wants to be.' I thought as Natsu kissed my hand.  
"I could totally eat steak like this again." I say as I finish up my plate.  
"Haha I'll have to tell Happy that, I'm sure he'll be very proud of himself, I know I am." Natsu said and my eyes go wide.  
"Wow has Happy been practicing?" I asked.  
"Yup." Natsu beamed then stood up and brought me up to. He walked over to some place and came back then nodded to something or someone and slow music started to play.  
"Can I have this dance Luce?" Natsu asked me holding out a hand to me. I take his hand in mine, then put my other hand around his neck, and laid my head on his chest. We danced for what seemed like eternity, we laughed whenever we messed up, or acted like complete idiots, but we had fun.

Natsu's POV 

We dance for about two hours it was ten o'clock now. Gray then started the fireworks at that time like I told him to.  
Lucy looked in awe as the show started she always loved pretty things, and fireworks were her favorite. After about the fifteenth one went off, the grand finale started up and the words "Will you marry me Lucy?" Lighted up the sky.  
Lucy's eyes went big then she looked down at me on one knee holding up a gold ring, with tiny rubies in it, inside of a blue velvet box.  
"Natsu." She said speechless.  
"I love you Lucy from the moment I laid eyes on you I knew I wanted to be with you. So I ask you on this night. Lucy Heartfeilia will you do the honors of marrying me?" I asked.   
Lucy started to cry then threw herself on me.  
"YES! YES! YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!" She said holding out her left hand so I could put the ring on her. I got up and kissed her passionately.  
"I love you baby to the moon and back." I told her as we walked away hand in hand.

Happy's POV

Such a cute couple. Well I guess I get stuck cleaning everything up. Oh well tonight was a special night I guess I won't complain about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy's POV

It's been two months since Natsu has proposed to me at the fountain and today it's finally happening. It's our wedding day! I'm putting on my ivory coloured dress that my mom wore when she got married to my dad, and hopefully Wendy, and if me and Natsu have a daughter will wear it on theirs as well.  
"You look beautiful mom!" Wendy told me.  
"Awww thanks hun." I smiled at the little girl."Thanks Levy." I beamed in happiness.  
"It's almost time!" Erza said poking her head in the door.  
"Alright here goes nothing." I said nervously.

Natsu's POV  
"Awww Lulu you gorgeous!" Levy my maid of honor squealed.

 

It's been two months since I asked Luce to marry me and now after all the planing and bachelor parties it's the day if our wedding.  
"Relax Natsu everything will be fine." Gray who was also my best man said to me as I was fixing my tie in the mirror.  
"Thanks man." I let out a sigh.  
"Don't worry Natsu Lushy looooooves you." Happy said flying above my head.  
"Yo Natsu it's time come on man lets get you up at the alter." Gajeel said as he opened the door.  
"Here goes nothing." I said walking up to the alter in my white suit Gajeel let me borrow.  
The bells rang signaling that the bride was coming. There walking down the isle with gramps walking by her side was my Lucy at her finest moment. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.  
"You better take care of her my boy." Master said trying not to cry as he handed Lucy's hands to me, I nodded and took her beautiful, soft hands in mine.

*time skip to the I do's because I have no idea what else they say at a wedding* 

Lucy's POV

"Do you Lucy Heartfeilia, take Natsu Dragneel to be you lawfully wedded husband through sickness and health, rich or poor, good and bad, and the goodness of your heart?"(A/N: sorry if that's not actually what they say) The priest asked me.  
"I do." I smiled.  
"And do you Natsu Dragneel, take Lucy Heartfeilia to be you lawfully wedded wife through sickness and health, rich or poor, good and bad, and the goodness of your heart." The priest asked Natsu.  
"I do." Natsu smiled widely.  
"Then by the power vested in me! I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest said closing the book he had in his hand.  
Natsu then grabbed me by the waist with one hand, and my chin with the other and brought our lips together in a heated kiss. Everyone from the guild was clapping, crying, and cheering for us, and at that moment we didn't care who saw us cause right now all we saw was each other.  
"CRYING AT WEDDINGS IS MANLY!" We heard Elfman yell as he cried on Mira's shoulder, we just smile and broke from the kiss.

Natsu's POV

As the kiss ends we hear the chearing, and clapping get louder as I picked up my now beautiful wife up bridal style and ran out of the church.

*Another time skip brought to you by the cutest Fairytail shipping ever GaLu Stil Natsu's POV We arrived at the place where the after party was taking place after me and Luce got changed. I was now in just a simple dress shirt, vest, and pants, and Lucy was in a sky blue sun dress. "First dance being married. Go on you two!" Erza said pushing us into the middle of the dance floor as everyone gather around to watch. A slow song started up. "May I have this dance Mrs. Dragneel I bowed holding my hand out for her like a prince would in a Fairytail (pun intended). "Why I would love to Mr. Dragneel." she curtsied and took my hand as we began to dance everyone still watching us. I had my arms wrapped around her from behind, and her hands rested on mine (A/N: just like the picture) "I love you Luce." I told her. "I love you too Natsu." She said turning her head to look at me then kissed my lips, then resting her head on my chest. As the song ended another slow one came on I took this as an opportunity to dance with my now adopted daughter Wendy. "Hey kiddo will you dance with me?" I asked Wendy crouching down so I could be eye level with her. As everyone awed at us. "Sure daddy!" She smiled as I picked her up. I don't care how old she is she's my baby girl now! "Mom come on let's dance as a family!" Wendy shouted ushering Lucy to come dance with us. "Okay sweetie." Lucy said with a smile as she walked over to us. "Wendy how would you feel like being a big sister?" I asked my daughter. "I would love to be!" She squealed. "Great to hear!" I grinned at Lucy making her blush red. Now we're the happiest family I've ever seen, and we're only gonna get bigger.


	3. Lemon

Lucy's POV 

"I want you to be good for Erza while we're gone okay Wendy?" I said kneeling down and ruffled her long blue hair.  
"I will mum don't worry!" She said with a smile on her face.  
"Okay then we are going now." I said standing up and walked over to Natsu who had our bags in his hands.  
"Have fun!" Wendy called out to us, Carla hovering around her head with Happy.  
"Don't worry we will." Natsu said huskily in my ear making me go bright red. Then we got on the train and headed to our honeymoon destination, Natsu of course got motion sick so I put his head in my lap and rubbed his back to calm him down, it worked immensely.  
"Thanks baby." He muttered before dozing off to sleep.

*Time skip brought to you by Wendy's cuteness ^w^* (still Lucy's POV)

The train stopped at the station that we needed to get off at so I woke Natsu up.  
"Hey Natsu we're here wake up." I shook him a bit until he woke up. We grabbed our bags then headed off to the hotel we were going to stay at for the next few weeks.

"Here ya go room 151 enjoy your stay here love birds." The kind old man said handing us our keys making me blush profoundly as I took the keys and headed to the room with Natsu in tow carrying our bags.  
When we got to the room Natsu set the bags down and flopped down onto the bed.

Natsu's POV 

I flopped down on the bed completely exhausted.  
"Ahhhh so comfy." I sighed as I laid down.  
"Well I'm going to take a bath. If you want to join me you can." Lucy said seductively walking into the bathroom with a towel. I jumped off the bed and quickly followed her into the bathroom knowing what her and I want. I began to strip down to nothing as Lucy got the water ready for our bath together. We've had baths together before when we were dating but we never went too far, but tonight will be different because now we're finally married and I can have my way with her, and mate with her.  
"Natsu the bath is ready are you coming in?" Lucy asked taking her clothes off then stepping into the tub.  
"Yeah I'm coming." I smiled taking the last pieces of clothing off and joining my beautiful wife and mate in the warm water.

 

(Still Natsu's POV)

I pulled Lucy into my lap and started to kiss her neck making her moan softly while I try to find her sweet spot. I go lower until I hear her moan a bit louder. Found what I was looking for I continue to kiss, lick, nip, and suck that specific spot until I left a huge hickey.   
'She's gonna flip when she sees that in the morning.' I think to myself but shrug it off. I turn Lucy around so she's facing me.  
"You ready Luce? This might hurt a bit." I stated picking her up and positioning my extremely hard member at her entrance. She nods and I slam her down onto me.  
"AHHHH!" She cries out in pain, tears rolling down her face.   
I kiss her tears away and ask, "are you okay Lucy?"   
"Y-yeah just k-keep moving I-I'll get used t-to it soon." She stuttered and I nodded sliding her up and down slowly on my member.  
"Uhuhuh, f-faster Natsu go faster." She moaned her head tilted back and her hands on my shoulders. I begin to thrust into her as I bring her down on me making the water splash out of the tub.  
"Ugh. Luce your so tight!" I groan out pleasure building up in me.  
"N-Natsu I-I'm gonna..." She trailed.  
"Yeah me too I'm so close." I thrusted into her even harder than before as she came all over my throbbing member. After a couple more thrusts I to spilled my hot seed inside of her filling her up. Then I bit into her neck marking her as my mate. I licked up the bit of blood and stood up with Lucy still in my arms with her legs wrapped around my body and my member still inside of her womanhood.  
"Oh man did that ever feel good." I laughed as I laid down on the bed with my beautiful best friend,wife, and mate. I slowly slipped into a dreamless sleep.

~Extended ending~

"NATSU YOU ASSWHOLE WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BEAUTIFUL NECK!!" Lucy yelled from the bathroom.  
"Oh shit." Natsu said under his breath as Lucy stormed into the bedroom room and...  
"LUCY KICK!! Damn baka how the heck am I supposed to cover these up." Lucy mumbled walking back into the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu's POV

"Natsu can you feed Jev while I change Spencer's dipper please." Lucy yelled from Baby Spencer's room.

"Yeah sure Luce." I replied back, going to the kitchen where our four year old son is at.

"What do you what to eat buddy?" I asked Jev.

"Soup!" He cheered, a huge smile on his face.

"Alright then." I said preparing some vegetable soup for my son.

"Papa?" Jev said.

"Yes Jev?" I asked glancing over my shoulder at the little pink haired boy sitting at the table.

"Are you and mama going to love the new baby more then me and Spencer?" He asked, the question broke my heart to know that my son thought that way.

"No of course not buddy. You asked me that same question before Spencer was boring. Me and mommy will love all of you the same, you want to know why?" Jev nodded his head, "it's because we are a family, and families have to stick together no matter what." I said hugging Jev.

"Okay I understand now." Jev smiled. I smiled back then went back to work on making lunch.

Lucy's POV

I stood in the doorway of the kitchen and listened to Natsu tell Jev that we love all of our kids equally and that we were a family. I saw the two exchange smiles then Natsu went back to making what looked like vegetable soup. I smiled then walked into the kitchen, I kissed Jev on the head his big brown eyes lit up when he saw it was me.

"Hiya moma!" He exclaimed.

"Hi baby. Is daddy getting your lunch ready?" I asked, Jev nodded then looked at my big belly.

"Can I touch it mama?" He asked.

"Sure hunny." I said sitting down in a chair at the table. Natsu looked over his shoulder at us and smiled.

"It moved! Did you see that mommy it moved!" Jev exclaimed his eyes widened in excitement.

"I didn't see it I felt it." I winced as the baby kicked me right in the ribs. Natsu laughed and brought two bowls of soup over and set them down in front of me and Jev, then went back for his own bowl. he sat down next to Jev but not before he kissed my cheek.

"Jev eat, you asked for soup now eat it." Natsu said sternly.

"But I don't wanna, it's vegetable soup and I don't like vegetables!" Jev said having a fit.

"Then no t.v for two days." Natsu said Jev's eyes went wide then reluctantly started eating his lunch.

*Time skip brought to you by Gally's amazing eyebrows. I love the Maze Runner 


End file.
